1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to radio systems and, more particularly, to digital audio and hybrid radio systems.
2. Background Art
National Radio Standards Committee-5 (NRSC-5) and National Radio Standards Committee-5A (NRSC-5A) are standards for hybrid digital (HD™) radio which is becoming increasingly ubiquitous. NRSC-5 and NRSC-5A compatible receivers may be deployed in a variety of products such as car radios, portable radios, MP3 players, cell phones, and navigation devices. For many of these products it is highly desirable for the receiver to consume as little power as possible in order to conserve the power life of a device battery.